


Magic Mumbo Jumbo

by laughablyunimportant



Series: Robotsomes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake watches Avatar with two of his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mumbo Jumbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notdavesprite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Notdavesprite).



> I write ficlets about these three for a friend of mine. So now I'm just. Posting them. They're silly and mostly do not conform to canon. And sometimes lack continuity.

          Jake snuggled in closer to Brobot as his namesake on screen bent in to kiss Neytiri, their weird hair things fusing together under the glowing tree. It wasn't very comfortable, but when Brobot twined their fingers together, he didn't really care. In his ear, AR's synthesized voice was saying something about how the trees were a living network, and all that magic mumbo jumbo was basically just data transfer. It made him think about the end, when Jake changed bodies, and if that was really just data transfer, could AR do it too? Or even Brobot? To something soft, someone who could feel--not emotions, Jake was pretty sure they both could feel those already, but, feel Jake's hand in theirs or a friendly punch to the shoulder or just a nice hair ruffle? As chums?  
          Jake twisted to look at Brobot's impassive face. What would it be like to see his friend smile? Or--he rubbed the cloth of his coat between his fingers--just _see_ his other friend?  
          "Jake?" That voice in his ear again. "Would you care to explain why you're grinning when they're about to destroy the hometree and kill all of the "good guys?" Or have I missed something." Jake shifted a little, and Brobot looked at him and Jake just KNEW that if he were human, an eyebrow would be raised right now.  
           "Nothing," he said softly, smile fading. "It's nothing." Even if his fantasy were possible, he could never ask either of them for that. AR had just reminded him that even if it meant he'd finally be able to hold them, being human also meant they'd be able to die.  
          And Jake would never let that happen.


End file.
